


Un message non lu

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer répond toujours au téléphone. Toujours. Et il lit tout ses messages. Même quand il sait très bien qu'ils proviennent d'un certain démon avec un peu trop de temps libre sur les bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un message non lu

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, premièrement, Bobby/Crowley, j'avais pas encore écrit dessus et c'était une erreur qu'il fallait réparer, et puis étant donné que Crowley a tenté le Phone sex avec Sam, pourquoi pas le sexting avec Bobby...

Bobby Singer avait de quoi être fier de lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Premièrement, il pouvait être fier de ses garçons. Il connaissait les Winchester depuis qu'ils étaient hauts comme trois pommes et les avait sans doute plus vus que leur propre père. Il était autant responsable que John de leur éducation, si ce n'était plus. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il était des choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble plutôt qu'avec leur père, et il savait que John n'avait jamais su ce que Sam aimait manger lors d'une soirée télé, ni que Dean préférait les tartes aux gâteaux.

Bobby pouvait aussi être fier de son savoir. Des années de chasse avaient laissé leur marque, et les chasseurs de tout le pays venaient lui demander de l'aide quand ils tombaient sur un os. Il pouvait également être fier de son carnet d'adresse. Il connaissait personnellement une bonne partie des chasseurs en activité aux Etats-Unis, et quelques retraités, et les autres le connaissaient de réputation. La plupart se servait de lui comme le google du chasseur, dixit Sam, quoique ça veuille dire, et il avait tendance à servir de référence à tous ceux qui voulaient se faire passer pour les autorités compétentes face aux vraies autorités compétentes.

Par extension, il pouvait être fier de sa collection de téléphones. Une demi-douzaine de lignes fixes, autant de portables, et des étiquettes sur chacun pour se souvenir de qui son interlocuteur était censé avoir au bout du fil. Il était indispensable à beaucoup de gens et faisait le lien entre tous. Aussi, Bobby Singer ne ratait jamais un coup de fil. Et ça, il en était très fier.

Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, quel que soit le téléphone, quand il était dans sa maisonnette il répondait à toutes ses lignes, et quand il était dehors il répondait à tous ses portables. Et comme il ne s'aventurait que relativement rarement dehors, il avait tendance à être toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Et surtout, il savait que quand le téléphone sonnait, c'était bien souvent une question de vie ou de mort, ou l'assurance d'éviter la prison pour s'être fait passer pour un agent fédéral.

Aussi, quand un de ses multiples portables sonnait ou vibrait, il s'arrêtait instantanément pour vérifier ce qui se passait, comme à cet instant précis. Il coupa le feu sous la poêle et se dirigea vers son bureau en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, se repassant mentalement la liste des personnes qui pouvaient avoir ce numéro précis. Il lutta avec les petites touches une seconde pour parvenir à lire le message qui venait d'arriver.

_Alors gros nounours, on se sent seul? Sort le whisky j'amène les fraises et la chantilly…_

Pas signé, évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas 150 personnes au monde qui avaient le cran de l'appeler "nounours", et décidemment un seul dont le numéro de téléphone était 666. Bobby grogna et reposa le téléphone sur le bureau pour retourner vers la cuisine, dans la ferme intention de manger sans plus se préoccuper de ce type. A mi-chemin de la table et son assiette à la main, le portable sonna de nouveau. Il hésita un instant. Il y avait une infime chance que ce ne soit pas Crowley qui revenait à la charge, une petite possibilité que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, que quelqu'un ait réellement besoin de lui. Une toute petite chance que ce soit ses garçons qui l'appellent au secours et pas une blague molle du Roi de l'Enfer. Il attrapa une frite en bougonnant et se dirigea à contrecœur vers le bureau.

_Pas intéressé? Ou juste timide? Je vote pour le deuxième. Y'a un petit sous-fifre qui est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il s'est amusé à aller posséder un acteur de porno en croyant que ça me ferait plaisir. Un petit gars sans un poil et tatoué de partout, joliment doté par la nature mais il avait l'air d'avoir 15 ans et demie à tout casser. Je lui ai dit que la promotion canapé ça se faisait avec l'ancien patron mais avec moi c'était mort. Il est parti la queue entre les jambes le pauvre (en même temps pour lever un engin pareil doit falloir se lever tôt le matin… bref). Je lui ai pas dit que j'aurais pu faire une exception s'il avait porté un vieux barbu bougon…_

Bobby se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait lu le message jusqu'à la fin alors que ses yeux se reposaient sur la saucisse et les frites dans son assiette. Il fit une grimace et repoussa son assiette pour aller se servir un verre de whisky. La saucisse et tout le reste finirent à la poubelle, et il retourna s'installer devant la télé, en emmenant le portable, machinalement. Il savait bien qu'il allait lire chacun des messages, même si Crowley passait la journée à lui envoyer ses bêtises. Parce qu'encore une fois, n'importe quel message pouvait être de Sam ou Dean, ou de n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait pu avoir besoin de lui, et parce que Crowley lui-même pouvait lui annoncer qu'il avait kidnappé un être cher, entre la poire et le fromage, ou plutôt entre deux propositions cochonnes.

Il zappait distraitement, sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait, et se forçait à fixer l'écran quand il se prenait à jeter un œil du côté du téléphone portable posé sur un coussin à côté de lui. Une partie très butée de lui-même lui disait que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas ne rien faire, qu'il s'inquiétait parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses garçons… un sursaut quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et il l'attrapa peut-être un rien trop rapidement.

_Parlant de barbe, quand est-ce que tu t'es rasé la dernière fois? J'aime bien quand c'est juste assez long pour griffer l'intérieur des cuisses. Plus court au mieux ça fait gamin et au pire papier de verre, et plus long c'est doux et ça chatouille… par contre les cheveux, faut qu'ils soient assez long pour s'accrocher dedans._

Bobby haussa un sourcil une seconde, le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ses histoires de cuisses. Quand il fit enfin le lien, il lâcha son téléphone comme s'il venait de le brûler, et le fixa un moment comme s'il allait l'attaquer, une image qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir effacer imprimée sur les rétines. Il secoua la tête en tentant de penser à autre chose et se concentra sur la  série nulle qui passait sur son petit écran (Dr Sexy M.D, visiblement). Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la vision de revenir, changeante. Le roi de l'Enfer, assis sur un pseudo trône, avachi même, le pantalon juste assez ouvert pour qu'un démon à genoux à ses pieds le satisfasse. Plus il voulait penser à autre chose, plus l'image se précisait. La main de Crowley agrippant une poignée de cheveux clairs, pour imprimer son propre rythme, ses grognements de temps en temps, ses mouvements de hanche, ses yeux noirs qui se fermaient par moments, son sourire toujours aussi insupportable…

Le chasseur grogna à nouveau en se passant une main sur les yeux, pendant une micro seconde il s'était vu à la place du démon, à genoux. Il se releva pour aller prendre la bouteille de whisky et en descendre une grande gorgée. Bouteille qu'il reposa violemment sur la table quand le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

"Merde!"

Cria le chasseur en direction du canapé, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas une sonnerie de message, que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il retourna en vitesse vers le canapé et jeta un œil au numéro appelant.

"Dean?"

**XxX**

La distraction qu'il avait tant souhaitée était venue en la personne de Dean Winchester, qui avait fini par lui dire qu'ils venaient continuer leurs recherches chez lui. Les garçons n'étaient pas bien loin de Sioux Falls et seraient chez lui en une heure, à tout casser. Un petit soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres alors qu'il éteignit la télé pour se mettre à chercher dans sa bibliothèque tout ce qui pourrait être utile à leur histoire de Salamandre en liberté.

Mais visiblement il en était un qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, étant donné que cinq minutes après que Dean ait raccroché, le combiné sonna à nouveau une fois. Bobby jeta le livre qu'il avait ouvert sur le bureau et attrapa l'appareil. Il aurait dû l'ignorer, laisser sonner et arrêter de lire ses idioties…

_Si c'est l'idée du Coming- out à tes deux abrutis adoptifs qui te retient, gros ours, sache qu'ils ont pas grand-chose à dire. Pour ce qui est du minipouss je connais personnellement un petit ange qui sent bien trop fort le cuir de siège arrière d'Impala pour s'être *juste* assis dessus. Et pour le modèle king size, je suppose qu'avoir eu Lucifer en lui ça compte, non? Et puis ils sont pas obligés de savoir, je veux dire t'as pas encore écrit "je fantasme sur le roi des démons" sur la tronche, alors que bon…_

"Connard."

Il allait fondre un câble, sérieusement. Ses yeux parcouraient les pages sans comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Cette sale engeance ne méritait même pas qu'il prenne une seconde pour penser à lui, encore moins pour se prendre la tête comme ça. Et pourtant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de message, depuis leur petit pacte, Crowley s'amusait comme un petit fou à le taquiner sur ce sujet… sensible. Il lui avait envoyé la photo de leur fichu baiser, celui qui avait duré nettement trop longtemps à son goût, celui qui avait provoqué une étranger chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose quand il lisait ses conneries. Oh rien de bien méchant, non, juste… depuis la mort de sa femme, personne n'avait eu envie de lui. Physiquement. Oh évidemment, il y avait eu des femmes qui voulaient passer du temps avec lui, qui venaient lui apporter des bons petits plats quand elles savaient qu'il était tout seul. Mais il n'était qu'un vieil ermite et il le savait parfaitement. Les plaisirs charnels il les avait presque oubliés, à part en solitaire, et encore, rarement. Alors là, même si c'était un sale connard de démon, quelqu'un dont le mensonge était la langue maternelle, il lui donnait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis… trop longtemps. Il ne savait même pas si Crowley ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour l'emmerder, pour le mettre mal à l'aise, mais même si c'était le cas, il le jouait suffisamment bien pour flatter l'égo du vieux chasseur, même s'il ne voudrait jamais se l'admettre. Donner envie à quelqu'un, pas pour sa personnalité, pas en tant qu'ami ou allié, juste du désir brut et sans retenue, avait tendance à rendre sa gorge un rien trop sèche.

Et puis, même si c'était un connard, une saloperie de démon, un traitre en puissance, il lui avait redonné ses jambes. Sans contrepartie, sans un piège, sans rien dire, il les avait aidés, et il lui avait donné quelque chose. Bon, sous la menace, certes, mais il aurait pu lui rendre sa paralysie à la seconde où il avait récupéré ses os. Connaissant Crowley, il attendait sans doute le moment d'en tirer un quelconque profit, mais finalement, est ce que ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il restait encore quelque chose à sauver en lui?

Bobby secoua rapidement la tête, il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur un démon maintenant, surtout celui-là. Sans doute qu'il lui avait rendu ses jambes au cas où il pourrait profiter du matériel entre… Il reprit ses lectures en s'éclaircissant la gorge et reprit une gorgée de whisky pour se rafraichir les idées. Il n'allait pas se retourner le cerveau à cause de lui. Il jeta un œil au portable à la seconde où il sonna de nouveau. Il n'allait donc pas le lâcher.

_Si je réponds plus lentement c'est que j'écris à une seule main… je devrais rappeler le gamin de tout à l'heure finalement. Je fermerais les yeux et je lui mettrais une casquette. Evidemment ce sera pas pareil mais vu qu'un certain nounours est visiblement trop timide pour me retourner sur son bureau, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Ou peut-être que toi tu n'arrives pas à écrire les messages à une main… ou bien tu as besoin d'un ou deux doigts de la deuxième, petit cochon_

Il dut relire trois fois le message pour assimiler ce qu'il lui racontait. Est-ce qu'il…? Est-ce qu'il insinuait que… ce connard allait définitivement le rendre fou. Il en était encore à re parcourir le message en tentant de s'empêcher d'en visualiser le contenu quand Dean et Sam entrèrent sans frapper pour venir s'installer en face de lui. Bobby se retint de faire un bond et plaqua un peu trop fort le téléphone sur le plateau de vieux bois.

"Ça va?"

Sam haussa un sourcil légèrement étonné alors qu'il ouvrait son ordinateur portable et trouvait du wifi par l'opération du saint esprit.

"Aussi bien que ça puisse aller quand vous m'apportez un boulot improbable…"

Marmonna le vieux chasseur en sentant très distinctement ses oreilles chauffer sous le regard du jeune homme. Encore une des conneries de Crowley. Non ce n'était pas écrit sur sa tronche. Et puis de toute façon il ne fantasmait pas dessus. Rien à voir. Il était gêné à cause de toutes les cochonneries qu'il était forcé de lire, voilà tout. Et Sam et Dean n'avaient pas à subir ça. Voilà. Sam finit par hausser les épaules et retourner à son écran en prenant une des bières que lui tendait son grand frère, de retour d'un petit voyage dans la cuisine.  

"Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une Salamandre?"

Demanda Bobby en attrapant une bière des mains de Dean pour en descendre une longue gorgée.

"Ouais, ça ou on a une rouquine pyromane qui se balade au milieu des flammes en petite robe blanche sans aucun problème. Ou alors quatre témoins se droguent. Et trois des cinq victimes ont mangé les mêmes tacos pas frais puisqu'ils sont morts empoisonnés avant d'être passés au barbecue, d'après le coroner."

Répondit l'aîné des Winchester qui n'avait visiblement rien vu de l'échange silencieux qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Sam et Bobby.

"Un point pour Dean, et dans ce cas vous êtes particulièrement dans la merde, d'après le folklore, la seule façon de buter une Salamandre est d'éteindre son feu."

"Tu nous as pris pour des pompiers volontaires? De toute façon les trois feus qu'elle a déclenché ont tous été éteints, et elle a l'air toujours aussi en forme..."

"Si tu m'écoutais trois secondes au lieu de dire des conneries. D'après mes bouquins, les salamandres sont pas spécialement méchantes, elles allument des feus pour le plaisir mais ne cherchent pas à tuer, les humains sont justes aussi importants pour elles qu'un autre combustible, et elles empoisonnent tout ce qui est vivant par simple contact, ou en buvant l'eau dans laquelle elles se sont baignées. C'est pas de la gnognotte visiblement, les victimes auraient tout simplement cramé de l'intérieur. Et Dean, l'histoire du feu, c'est pas celui qu'elles déclenchent, mais elles doivent toujours se balader près du brasier dans lequel elles sont nées, et trimballer leur cocon. Si elles se déplacent trop loin, elles doivent trimballer leur feu et leur cocon avec elles."

La grimace de Sam s'était accentuée à mesure que Bobby débitait son histoire, tandis que Dean avait porté sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres et l'y avait laissée, oubliant apparemment de boire au passage. Évidemment, les gamins n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une bestiole aussi dangereuse qu'on ne pouvait pas faire cramer.

"Bien sûr, parce que sinon ce serait trop simple, elles résistent  aux balles et ont le cuir quasi indestructibles…"

Son portable choisit ce moment pour vibrer sur la table et sa phrase se termina dans un drôle de grognement. Sam fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et suivit son regard vers le téléphone sur le bureau, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Dean se passait la main dans les cheveux en grognant, visiblement bloqué sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait ni tirer sur la salamandre, ni la faire brûler. Il devait se sentir sans plus de défense que si on l'avait balancé tout nu au milieu d'une soirée cuir dans un bar gay.

"Bobby, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

L'intéressé se força à détacher les yeux du téléphone qu'il regardait comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour envoyer un grognement qui signifiait "mais bien sûr que ça va" à Sam qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

"Bon, vous savez quoi faire, arrêtez d'user le bois de mes chaises et allez-y, et évitez de vous faire tuer !"

Il soutint le regard du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin filé s'occuper de leur rouquine flamboyante. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit la porte se fermer et l'impala démarrer à l'extérieur qu'il attrapa son portable pour y jeter un œil. Encore une fois, il s'était dit qu'il devrait le laisser sous un coussin et attendre que l'autre abandonne. Mais non, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il les lise. Il le savait pourtant, que c'était ce que Crowley faisait. Il charmait, il donnait, sans contrepartie, ou presque, jusqu'à pouvoir vous avoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on signe en bas d'un bout de papier métaphorique et qu'il vous fourre sa langue dans la bouche.

Et pourtant. Bobby Singer avait toujours son âme, et ses jambes. Il savait comment le prendre, sans mauvais jeux de mot. Alors il pouvait bien lire deux ou trois textos cochons, au cas où. Pas qu'il appréciait ses élucubrations hein…Il retourna dans le canapé et ouvrit le nouveau message.

_Le gamin était nul, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même finalement. Mais si tu veux me filer un coup de main (ou… enfin on se comprend), la proposition tient toujours._

Il rejeta le téléphone sur le coussin et ferma les yeux un moment. Pourquoi lui bordel? Il n'en avait pas fait assez? Le vieux chasseur poussa un grognement exaspéré et donna un coup de poing dans un coussin avant de se relever. Il avait des courses à faire.

**XxX**

Bobby craqua une allumette et la jeta dans le bol en marmonnant l'incantation qu'il finissait par connaitre par cœur.  Le nuage de fumée se dissipa pour laisser apparaitre le roi des démons, toujours impeccablement mis dans son costume, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Tu aurais dû laisser un message, j'aurais apporté les fraises…"

Il lui lança un clin d'œil, sans doute dans l'espoir de le déstabiliser, mais Bobby ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'approcher, juste sous le cercle tracé au plafond qui confinait le démon. Il soutenait son regard, sans rien dire, et se contenta de déboucler sa ceinture, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur.

"Ma maison, mes règles."

Asséna-t-il en posant une large main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux.


End file.
